1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rifle sling support apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a slinged rifle to be conveniently carried by a user from one location to another and for eliminating undue stress on the user's shoulder with a rifle sling support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weapon sling or belt holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, weapon sling or belt holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying a weapon from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,306 to Middleton discloses a belt mounted holder for golf tees, rifle caps, or similar article. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,813 to Oliver discloses a rifle backpack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,083 to Chen discloses a ski and boot carrying waist belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,835 to Payne discloses a belt-type personal carrier apparatus for conveniently support a beverage container and other belongings about the person's waist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,758 to Schiek, Sr. et al. discloses a belt support device with adjustable hook and loop-type fastener.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rifle sling support apparatus that provides additional support for allowing a user to easily carry a slinged rifle or other similar weapon about his shoulder and across his back.
In this respect, the rifle sling support apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a slinged rifle to be conveniently carried by a user from one location to another and for eliminating undue stress on the user's shoulder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rifle sling support apparatus which can be used for allowing a slinged rifle to be conveniently carried by a user from one location to another and for eliminating undue stress on the user's shoulder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.